


Un vistazo al futuro

by gotheku



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, Female Kurapika, One-Shot, Original Character - Freeform, Viaje en el tiempo, escenas de sexo implícitas, fanchild, fanchild KuroKura, fem Kurapika, female! Kurapika, mayormente Chrollo pasando el tiempo con su hija
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28952124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotheku/pseuds/gotheku
Summary: La curiosidad era un sentimiento prominente en el ser humano, todos alguna vez se han cuestionado “¿Qué pasaría si...?” para imaginar un sinfín de posibilidades ante esa situación. Chrollo no era la excepción, soñaba con alguna vez ver qué le deparaba su vida más adelante, qué sería de él, pero lo que no se esperó es que fuera de toda su tragedia actual, se topara con algo tan reconfortante y cálido, algo que lo traía pensando cómo fue capaz de que su desgracia cambiara tan drásticamente por la culpa de dos personas que actualmente no eran tema relevante.O: donde Chrollo roba una habilidad que le permite pasar un corto plazo de tiempo en el futuro, allí conoce a lo que según era su nueva familia con quien menos se esperó, llevándolo a la duda e intriga.
Relationships: Kurapika/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer
Kudos: 20





	Un vistazo al futuro

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lavinivm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavinivm/gifts).



¿Y si tuvieras la oportunidad de ver un fragmento de la posible desgracia que te esperará en un futuro? Para el líder de la araña, era una idea tentadora.

Se encontraba sentado al borde de su cama con el libro portador de toda clase de habilidades entrando en contacto con sus manos. Lo miraba como si fuese algo nuevo, a pesar de que lo único relativamente nuevo era el contenido que actualmente le había agregado, sí, se trataba de otro poder que tomó a pesar de que el uso que le iba a dar sería escaso —por no decir casi nulo—.

Su función era básicamente darle el gusto de reemplazar su yo actual con el del futuro, haciéndolo dar un viaje a más allá de lo desconocido, un viaje al futuro donde estará viviendo en carne propia un día, días o años dependiendo de cuánto haya decidido quedarse.

Era así: tomaba un papel, escribía la fecha actual, la fecha a la que quería viajar más la cantidad de tiempo que quisiera residir, es decir, que si el portador quería viajar cinco años al futuro pero solo quedarse una hora, automáticamente esta se cumpla volverá a aparecer en el presente conservando aún los recuerdos de todo lo presenciado.

Su única restricción era bastante limitativa. Dependiendo de la cantidad de tiempo que atravesaría, el uso de la habilidad quedará nulo hasta que pase todo ese período de nuevo. Si el portador decide viajar cinco años, al regresar, no podrá usarla hasta que se cumplan esos cinco años.

El azabache tenía bastante en cuenta todo eso, tendría que hacer una decisión ingeniosa si quería sobrepasar un término que no lo limitaría a tanto, una hora por ejemplo, pero él quería más que eso. No hace un rato la probó, viajó media hora y al regresar solo esperó eso mismo para que su uso vuelva a su transcurso de usual, solo que tal parecía no recordaba con exactitud qué había presenciado. Ahora era su segunda oportunidad, el ojigris realmente quería echarle un vistazo a su vida en unos cinco o seis años, ver qué será de él, pero, ¿Y sí viajaba tanto que pasaría por el año en el que murió? Él no sabía si mañana estaría muerto, y el anterior dueño de la habilidad le había contado que era terreno desconocido si eso le pasaba, ya que él solo se limitaba a pasar por cortas líneas de tiempo no muy exageradas para llegar a más de un año.

La hoja ya estaba preparada para cuando Lucilfer decida dar inicio al viaje, solo tenía que cerrar los ojos y narrar la fecha mientras permanece con el papel en manos, pasos muy sencillos a seguir para semejante resultado.

Ya no había marcha atrás, anhelaba con ver qué le ocurriría a su persona, cómo iba a estar, ¿Habrá cambiado para bien o seguiría pisando el sendero del mal? ¿Continuaría viviendo esa repugnante pero beneficiosa vida? Quería saberlo, nutrirse de un nuevo conocimiento que le serviría para analizar qué tanto ha madurado o empeorado y así llegar a la conclusión de qué hará consigo una vez regrese a la normalidad—si es que si acaso lo desea—.

Deja caer su espalda sobre las sábanas de su cama, aquel movimiento lo acompaña un tembloroso suspiro que escapa de sus labios ante los nervios de lo siguiente que estará por realizar. Aquellas largas y oscuras pestañas que portaba se dejan caer para tapar su vista con sus párpados.

—...Es ahora o nunca—trata de animarse. Pasan unos segundos hasta que al fin murmura las palabras que lo llevarán a su destino.

* * *

El característico brillo anaranjado de las mañanas decoraba la habitación dando inicio al día, afuera no se veía mucho pues al recién comenzar una nueva jornada la mayoría de personas o estaba durmiendo, recién despertándose o aún dentro de casa preparándose para marcharse a los lugares correspondientes de su agenda diaria.

Una persona en particular entre todas esas se encontraba durmiendo en una cama, la molesta luz solar chocó justo contra sus párpados descansando como si fuera a propósito, así arrancando hasta el más mínimo ápice de pereza obligándolo a abrir aquellos ocelos grises con lentitud y paciencia.

El hombre de cabello oscuro arranca con mucho cuidado la sábana hasta su cintura. La vista aún yacía nublosa y perezosa, no podía distinguir nada. Se frota los ojos en un vago intento de reparar ese problema aunque sea mínimo el resultado, lo logra.

Chrollo se da cuenta de que no está en el lugar en el que anteriormente residía. La habitación era más amplia, la ventana no estaba ubicada donde estaba la que él conocía y los muebles que se hallaban perfectamente organizados eran más variados, distintos y reubicados. Mira hacia su costado sobre el colchón y se lleva la sorpresa de que debajo de la tela blanca había un bulto que contorneada el cuerpo de un humano.

Ahora era consciente, sí viajó en el tiempo, pero, ¿Qué hacía en esa cama? Fue justo en ese momento en el que asimiló mejor la situación. Levanta la sábana de su lado para darse cuenta de que estaba completamente desnudo, solo lo llevó a la resolución de que había mantenido relaciones la noche anterior con aquella persona, pero quién demonios era...

La tentación de tantear el cuerpo impropio lo estaba consumiendo y casi dejándose llevar por el impulso de hacerlo aún si eso luego causaría una reacción en quien aún descansaba, miró hacia otro lado, necesitaba que quien sea que estuviera en su compañía se despertara para darle a comprender mejor las cosas mediante una conversación donde explicara a detalle qué había ocurrido.

Vuelve a cerrar los ojos, ya no sabía qué hacer, no simplemente iba a levantarse, ¡Ni siquiera sabía si estaba en el mismo país en el que se encontraba! Hasta que repentinamente en el otro lado de aquella cama matrimonial se escucha un pequeño quejido seguido de un movimiento brusco. Las sábanas se mueven, el suave sonido de la piel deslizándose contra ellas se hace presente, los ojos del pelinegro vuelven a abrirse por lo que actualmente concurría; debajo de esa pila de tela blanquecina se asoma una cabellera sedosa y dorada, los mechones estaban desordenados y la figura estaba sentada con la tela envuelta en todo su torso en un intento de cubrir su desnudez y zafarse del frío mañanero.

—Buenos días, bello durmiente, qué raro que te hayas levantado antes que yo un domingo...—una suave risa escapó del desconocido. La voz que recientemente escuchó era fácilmente reconocible, quería creer que estaba soñando pero no, aparentemente toda la aventura de la noche anterior fue con nada más ni nada menos que _el bastardo de la cadena_ , pero, ¿Por qué hablaba con esa alegría y calma? Como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

—Yo...—murmuró el azabache tras la confusión, buscando las palabras adecuadas.

—¿Ni siquiera un beso de buenos días? Te levantaste de malas hoy—rodó los ojos el adverso, Lucilfer estaba más confuso que antes ahora tras dicha sugerencia.

El rubio se libera por fin de las sábanas que lo arropaban hasta que Chrollo notó algo, el cuerpo que estaba ahora a la vista no era un cuerpo masculino, era todo lo contrario. Aún conservaba la ropa interior inferior pero en la parte superior estaba completamente al desnudo mostrando así su voluptuoso busto, ¿Se podría saber qué demonios pasaba ahora?

Bien, se detuvo un momento a pensar: viajó en el tiempo a su destino, ahora estaba en este, acaba de despertarse para darse cuenta de que se acostó con el “usuario” de la cadena y que encima tenían una relación más estrecha que simplemente una cosa de una noche, la cereza del pastel era que quien estaba a su lado no era un chico como años atrás le dejó en claro. Por su mente se pasó algo pero no estaba seguro si realmente esa era la respuesta.

La aparente mujer gateó sobre el colchón para encaramarse sobre él y recostarse encima del torso del líder de la araña—no paras de mirar mi cuerpo, hmm... ¿Realmente quieres tener sexo ahora?

¿Tan hipnotizado había quedado cuando se encontró con esas curvilíneas caderas? Esa fue una oferta muy tentadora, para qué mentir, pero debería negarse, estos no eran momentos para dejarse consumir por sus deseos carnales, la belleza de la ninfa lo había cautivado y el sonrojo de la pregunta se hizo presente.

—Es muy temprano y sigo un poco desorientado ¿Sabes?—se excusó, la áspera mano del mayor se entierra en aquellas hebras amarillentas proporcionándole una suave y tierna caricia a la mujer.

Ella ríe en respuesta—Entiendo, tienes razón, repito que no sé qué haces despierto a estas horas—sin más se aleja del ojigris y de la cama, se dirige a un lugar del aposento para tomar una toalla y envolverla en su torso—. Iré a tomar un baño, vuelvo en seguida.

La habitación tenía un baño propio, ella solo se adentra en el umbral de la puerta y desaparece dejando a Chrollo solo en el lugar. Él solo suspira.

Se levanta para sentarse sobre la cama aún con las sábanas sobre la mitad de su cuerpo, mira a la mesa de noche para toparse con un teléfono, posiblemente el suyo. Lo tomó y encendió, el universo se estaba poniendo de su lado cuando logró desbloquearlo con su huella dactilar. Fue rápidamente a la galería con la esperanza de respuestas para únicamente encontrarse con un montón de fotos de él, “Kurapika” y... ¿Una niña?

La pequeña tenía unos ojos grisáceos brillantes, regocijantes de alegría, su cabello era corto y oscuro, lo único que había un pequeño mechón rubio colgando cerca de su flequillo, el mismo tono rubio que el de la fémina a su lado.

Habían bastante fotos, mayormente de ella. Encontró una donde solo estaban ellos en lo que parecía ser un parque de diversiones, otro donde ella sostenía un dibujo que por la forma de las figuras pudo distinguir que eran ellos tres y unas más en el zoológico y acuario. Mientras más bajaba las fotos donde la infante aparecía se veía más joven, hasta que llegó al final, había una foto de ella donde no era más una niña, sino una bebé, sostenía su dedo índice en aquella pequeña y delicada manito mientras que en su boca tenía metido cuatro de sus dedos de su propia mano.

Su corazón se agitó por la ternura, estaba viendo a su hija, esa pequeña tan tierna y angelical se trataba de su retoño sin duda alguna. No se había dado cuenta pero le estaba sonriendo a la pantalla del móvil como un bobo, sus ocelos brillaban y sentía que en cualquier momento podría llorar de la felicidad. ¿En serio fue capaz de criar y engendrar a aquel angelito? ¿Dónde se encontraba ahora? Había perdido la cuenta de cuánto tiempo se quedó mirando las imágenes y los vídeos donde exclusivamente aparecían con ella.

—¿Reviviendo recuerdos, cariño?—la voz de Kurapika hizo presencia en la habitación, tal parece que se había percatado de lo que estaba haciendo y por ende le regaló una tierna sonrisa.

—Oh, sí, solo... Viendo fotos de la pequeña.

—Ya veo, será mejor que tomes un baño rápido, alguien tendrá que despertarla pero yo tengo que hacer el desayuno.

Los ojos del líder de la araña se iluminaron, esta era su oportunidad. No vaciló y con prisa se levantó para tomar la otra toalla color negro la cual claramente era suya y dirigirse al baño.

—¡Espera!—la rubia le gritó. Él se detuvo antes de entrar y la observó con una ceja encorvada—: ¿Qué vas a querer de desayuno?

—Oh, ¿Waffles o pancakes, quizá?—sugirió.

—Tú y tus cosas dulces... Supongo que a Kanao también le gustará comer eso, tienes suerte.

 _Kanao_... Ya había visto una carpeta con ese título en el celular, entonces ese era el nombre de su hija si no se equivocaba.

* * *

Ya bien vestido con unas bermudas negras y una camiseta holgada color blanca se dirigió al cuarto de su hija el cual fue bastante fácil de reconocer pues la puerta estaba llena de pegatinas. Tomó la perilla bastante decidido, la giró empujando con levedad para así no generar un ruido fuerte que despertara a la joven.

La habitación estaba en silencio, debajo de unas mantas rosadas con estampados de corazones blancos se veía a la chica descansando aferrada a un peluche de conejo casi de su tamaño. Chrollo caminó rápidamente hasta ella pasando su mano por su frente y mover el flequillo que cubría parte de su rostro.

Era muy linda, no tenía cómo describir lo adorable que se veía durmiendo tan plácidamente allí. Esta era una experiencia tan encantadora y nueva, pero la incredulidad era prominente. Se había casado con la persona que una vez se juró asesinar, ella no quería saber absolutamente nada del líder de la araña y estas pues fueron los responsables del exterminio del clan Kurta haciendo que la rubia cayera en un poso lleno de venganza, sangre, sufrimiento, melancolía y odio, ahora eran padre y madre de una hermosa niña que vivía tan pacíficamente con sus dos progenitores. Nadie creería que en el pasado estaban bajo términos nada favorables para ninguno de los dos.

—Hey, Kanao...—la llamó, un diminuto quejido escapó de las cuerdas vocales impropias, estaba despertando finalmente y cuando lo hizo, miró a su padre sonreírle con los ojos aún entrecerrados por el sueño.

—Papá...—susurró, después estiró sus pequeños brazos llamándolo a un abrazo, Chrollo obedece y la carga apartándola de la cama.

—Buenos días, princesa—los brazos del azabache mayor se envuelven aún más sobre su hija, la felicidad lo estaba consumiendo cada vez más, por fin tenía a su retoño en brazos y no paraba de sonreír como un idiota ya que el sentimiento era eufórico. Un beso se planta sobre la cabellera desordenada de Kanao, la respuesta fue una risilla casi inaudible—. Mamá está haciendo el desayuno, será mejor que vayas a tomar un baño.

—No quiero...

—¿Por qué no? Eso es muy irresponsable de tu parte—bromea Chrollo.

—Es que no quiero, prefiero seguir durmiendo—empieza a quejarse la menor enterrando su carita aún adormilada en el cuello de su progenitor.

—Está bien, no te bañes, no vas a comer pancakes entonces, todos serán míos si es así.

—¡No!—Kanao se aparta de la hendidura del cuello ajeno y entierra sus manos en los hombros del adulto—. ¡No te los puedes comer todos! ¡Yo también quiero! ¡Me voy a poner a llorar si lo haces!

—Veo que se te quitó el sueño, entonces ve a tomar un baño ya, no te lo volveré a repetir—Lucilfer la suelta y ella rápidamente corre a su clóset en busca de su toalla, al finalizar se coloca detrás de Chrollo intentando empujarlo.

—¡Ahora sal! Pero no te comas todo el desayuno o no te hablaré en días.

Eso le causó ternura. El pelinegro deja salir una pequeña risita y termina de salir de la habitación.

* * *

Mientras que padre e hija desayunaban en la mesa, Kanao solo se dedicada a eso y Chrollo a leer el periódico para informarse más sobre la actualidad, comiendo también. Kurapika salía de la habitación vistiendo un traje elegante, se estaba arreglando las mangas haciendo que su esposo la mirara ahora a ella cuando se aproximó al comedor.

—Bien, ya me voy, regresaré después.

—¿A dónde vas?—preguntó su marido.

—¿Cómo que a dónde voy? Te dije ayer muy claramente que Nostrade me llamó y no estaría aquí con ustedes durante unas horas.

Oh, obvio que no sabía eso.

—Ah, es cierto—fingió desconcierto—... Lo siento, lo había olvidado, nos vemos luego entonces.

Antes de dejarla ir, se levanta de la silla para acercarse a la mujer, la toma de las caderas y la besa en los labios como si de su verdadero amor se trataba. Si quería encajar y no arruinar el momento levantando sospechas, más le valía empezar a fingir que era _ese_ hombre al que conocía y amaba.

—Ahora sí, nos vemos—Kurapika curva sus labios rosados dejando escapar una sonrisa iniciando así a repartir besos por toda la cara de su esposo, se aparta y camina hasta su hija, le hace lo mismo no sin antes decirle cuánto la quiere, ya después se aproxima hasta la puerta una vez más.

—Los amo... Y Chrollo, procura no dejar morir de hambre a Kanao como esa última vez que los dejé solos, y Kanao—ella llama a su hija, la pequeña que aún continuaba comiendo mira a la rubia con sorpresa y atención—: coopera con tu padre y pórtate bien, no comas muchos dulces, esa va para los dos. Nos vemos a las siete.

—...Está bien—ambos pelinegros mascullaron al unísono poniendo los ojos en blanco por la petición de no consumir mucha azúcar, tanto el padre y la hija tenían una fijación por ese condimento.

—¡Te extrañaré, mami!—Kanao termina de despedirse de su madre.

—Yo también.

La mujer sale por la puerta dejándolos solos, ambos se sonríen siendo que compartían los mismos pensamientos e intenciones sobre lo que pasaría a continuación, claro que no iban a obedecer eso y si tuvieran hambre irían a comer algo dulce.

—Oh, y papá, ¿Podemos ir al parque más tarde, por favor?—dejó correr la última ‘o’. Una mirada de perrito regañado se dibujó en su rostro inflando los mofletes para convencerlo más—¿Sí, sí? ¿Porfis?

—A–ah, sí, está bien... ¿Qué tal en eso de las cinco?

—¡Bien! Entonces mamá volverá en—levantó sus manos para ponerse a sumar con sus dedos—...¡Dos horas!—exclama alegremente.

Chrollo asiente y vuelve a sentarse frente a ella, ahora solo tocaba esperar que se cumpliera la hora exacta para el viaje.

* * *

**4:48 PM**

El azabache se estaba colocando un abrigo negro a lo que Kanao jugaba con sus peluches en la sala esperando por su progenitor por terminar de arreglarse, ya estaba listo para partir, solo que no encontraba las llaves de su auto y era muy poco probable que la pequeña tuviera idea de la ubicación de estas.

Las horas que estuvo allí las dedicó a explorar mejor la casa, ver los lugares, caminar por unos momentos por el patio y mirar la armoniosa vecindad en la que ahora vivían, no le sorprendía que aún conservara el mismo auto del cual era propietario desde hace unos años.

—Oye, Kanao—llamó y ella lo miró—¿Sabes de casualidad dónde se encuentran las llaves del auto de papá?—efectivamente se había rendido en su búsqueda acudiendo a la chica.

La niña se levanta del sofá y se encamina hasta un lugar de la sala donde tenían diferentes llaves colgadas sobre la pared—ahí—señaló con el dedo el punto exacto. Chrollo tomó el objeto y con la otra mano la mano de su hija.

—Gracias. Bien, vámonos ya.

* * *

El viaje en auto fue bastante animado, como Chrollo no sabía ni dónde estaba parado tuvo que recurrir a la ayuda de un GPS para llevarlos al sitio correspondiente. La música infantil que la niña cantaba con bastante ánimo resonaba en el auto en movimiento, mientras su padre... Tenía que soportar esos sonidos tan molestos de las canciones para infantes solo por complacer a su hija.

Cuando por fin llegaron, volvió a tomar la mano de la adversa para caminar hacia los columpios. Chrollo se sentía como si hubiese estado con ella desde que la vió nacer, ¿Era eso normal? Muchas veces ha considerado y pensado tener hijos pero su trabajo y el hecho de que no ha sentido atracción romántica hacia alguien en mucho tiempo era el mayor impedimento de la idea, realmente de cuestionaba cómo había terminado teniendo una hija y un matrimonio con la ahora nombrada ‘bastarda de la cadena.’

—¡Ahora empújame!—no se había dado cuenta cuando Kanao se montó en el columpio en espera a que su padre le diera el empujón. Llevó sus manos a su espalda y como pidió le dió el impulso.

Las risas de la niña del mechón rubio se escuchaban cada vez que se mecía por los aires en el asiento, la cabeza de la araña sonreía con solo verla feliz... El calor en su pecho era jovial, no se ha sentido así en un largo tiempo.

—Vaya, vaya, no pensamos que lo hallaríamos por aquí—la voz de una chica reemplazó su atención a las carcajadas de su acompañante para darse cuenta de que se trataba de un miembro de la araña, Machi acompañada de Feitan. Se veían diferentes, ella se cortó el pelo y él se lo dejó crecer un poco, traía el cabello envuelto en una coleta en consecuencia.

—Machi, Feitan...—susurró sus nombres.

—Líder, y la mocosa...—Feitan murmura ahora fijándose en Kanao.

—¡Tío Feitan, señorita Machi!—exclamó la descendiente de Lucilfer levantándose del asiento de sus columpios para correr hasta los compañeros de trabajo de su padre, se lanzó a los brazos del pelinegro y él la atrapó rápidamente.

—Hola, cucaracha, ¿Divirtiéndote con tu padre?—Chrollo frunce un poco el ceño por el apodo tan grosero que le otorgó el torturador.

—¡Sí! Mamá no está en casa así que vinimos a jugar aquí.

—Aunque la única que está disfrutando de los juegos aquí eres tú—opinó Machi con una sonrisa en sinónimo de burla, el hombre de menor estatura se ríe con ella.

—Ya, ¿Qué hacen aquí?—cambió el tema.

—Nada realmente, sentimos su aura así que vinimos a ver para confirmar que era usted—responde el pelinegro aún con la hija de su jefe en brazos.

—¿Es así? ¿Pero por qué específicamente ustedes dos andan juntos por estos lados.

—Estábamos teniendo una cita, había un restaurante que nos llamó la atención muy cerca y vinimos—aclaró la pelirrosa. Los ojos de Chrollo se abren como platos por la sorpresa, ¿Estaban saliendo? Jamás se pasó por su cabeza que en algún punto de su vida vería a dos de sus arañas mantener una relación romántica entre ellos, mucho menos a estos dos, casi ni se hablaban.

—Ya... Ya veo. Espero la hayan disfrutado.

—Algo así, Feitan no paraba de quejarse de por la comida.

—Ya te dije que no sabía que la ensalada caliente sabía tan asquerosa...—responde el hombre de ojos rasgados acompañado de una mueca en su rostro. Chrollo se ríe.

—Bien, ya nos vamos, sigan disfrutando de su momento padre e hija, hasta pronto, Kan—se despide Machi, Feitan suelta a la mencionada y se regresa con su pareja.

—Increíble...—susurra para sí mismo el de abrigo oscuro.

—¿Qué pasa, papá?

—Nada, no te preocupes. ¿Quieres ir al tobogán ahora?

—¡Sí, por favor!

* * *

El tiempo pasaba, mientras él estaba sentando en un pequeño banco observando a su hija, ella estaba divirtiéndose con un niño pelirrojo con el que parecía estar entablando una amistad, se le veía bastante contenta aunque su padre no despegaba su ojo de ella un segundo.

A continuación el teléfono en su bolsillo empezó a vibrar, no tardó en ver la pantalla del objeto y notar que se trataba de su esposa llamando tal vez para chequear cómo estaban yendo las cosas.

— _Hola, ¿Cómo está todo, cariño? ¿Dónde está Kanao?_ —bingo.

—Hola de nuevo, princesa. Todo bien, ahora estamos en el parque y ella está jugando en el tobogán—justo tras el aviso, la pelinegra le hizo un ademán con su mano a su progenitor, él se lo devolvió también.

— _Comprendo, espero se estén divirtiendo. ¿Comieron algo?_

—Más despacio, no me has dicho cómo te está yendo a tí—no fue un intento de evitar esa pregunta, estaba genuinamente interesado en lo que ocurría con la bastarda de... No, con su esposa. Aún no podía tragarse eso de que estaban en una relación.

— _Lo lamento, está todo bien, he localizado otro par de ojos escarlata y quizá por eso voy a desaparecer durante unos días en... Dos semanas._

¿Estaba en una búsqueda para recolectar cada pieza de los ojos escarlata? ¿Desde cuándo se ha puesto esa tarea? ¿Acaso el cuidar de su nueva familia la estaba retrasando con eso?

—No te preocupes, podemos soportar unos días sin tí.

— _Sí, claro... En fin, te hice una pregunta con anticipación._

—Oh, sobre eso...—el silencio reinó por un breve instante, pudo sentir la molestia de la rubia a través del teléfono.

— _No le diste de comer. Lo sabía, sabes muy bien que Kanao no te llorará hambre ella mism–_

—No, no me estás entendiendo—la interrumpe—, sí comimos pero fue, eh...

— _...Dulces_ —finalizó la oración la adversa.

—Flan para ser específicos...

— _Sabía que no podía confiarte la tarea de cocinar._

—Lo siento, ¿Está bien? Se me apetecía comer eso y ella también quería.

— _Descuida, bebé, ya tengo en cuenta cómo son_ —se rió. Aquel sonido angelical le sacó una risita a Chrollo de igual forma—. _Cómo sea, vuelvan a casa antes de las siete y media, estaré allí a esa hora._

—Entendido—justo ahí finalizó la llamada entre la pareja.

* * *

**7:21 PM**

Tanto Chrollo y Kanao habían regresado a casa. La pequeña fue a tomar un baño para terminar por vestirse con su pijama rosa de conejo, su padre le había hecho una cena digna esta vez y ambos ya habían cenado, ahora se encontraban en la sala viendo la televisión, o solo Chrollo, la pelinegra yacía durmiendo plácidamente sobre su regazo.

De pronto la puerta se abrió dejando ver la perfecta figura de su pareja en el marco, cargaba su saco sobre uno de sus brazos y la llave de la casa en la otra mano.

—Buenas noches, ¿Tienes hambre? Hice espaguetis—la recibió Chrollo cálidamente, ella se le acercó y plantó un beso en sus labios.

—Hasta que por fin el señor ladrón se hizo responsable, sí tengo hambre, iré a tomar un baño y luego a cenar, deja de ser tan perezoso y lleva a la niña a su cama—su madre pasó los dedos por el sedoso cabello de la susodicha propinándole una ligera y tierna caricia a su hija—. Es una pena, quería saludarla pero a lo mejor esté muy cansada de tanto jugar hoy.

—Sí que lo está. Y no soy perezoso, no fue hasta ahora que me vine a dar cuenta de que está rendida...

—Lo entiendo... ¿Y sabes?—su tono ahora sonó seductor, los labios rosados y carnosos de la mujer se acercaron a uno de los oídos del pelinegro, chocando su cálido aliento contra este—te has portado muy bien hoy, te daré tu recompensa más tarde en la habitación.

El mayor tardó un poco en asimilar a lo que se estaba refiriendo su mujer, pero pronto captó la idea y se sonrojó. ¿Debería aceptar? No sabía si estaba mal, pues él no la conocía del todo aunque su yo de esta línea de tiempo no opinaba lo mismo, él realmente no tenía problemas con mantener relaciones sexuales con alguien que recién empezaba a conocer, lo ha hecho antes para distintos propósitos, este solo sería uno de los casos en el que solo lo haría por las ganas, lo relajaba bastante el hecho de que al menos tenían una relación cercana.

—...Por mí puedes dármela ahora si quieres—con eso ya lo dijo todo.

Después de un rato, todo ya estaba listo. Su hija con la que pasó todo el día hablando, haciéndole preguntas para informarse más sobre su vida actual y jugando ahora dormía en su cama, su esposa que ya acababa de comer estaba en la habitación leyendo un libro vestida únicamente con su bata de dormir, cuando de repente el azabache entra a la habitación, entrecierra los ojos y arquea las cejas sonriéndole—¿Entonces?

La rubia desvía la mirada hacia el hombre, suelta el libro no sin antes poner el separador donde se había quedado.

—¿A qué te refieres con “entonces”? Ven aquí, por supuesto—canturreó. Chrollo con obediencia caminó hasta ella y una vez estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, se juntaron en un pasional beso.

* * *

Los jadeos empezaron a sonar en la habitación, ambos individuos estaban recostados uno al lado del otro. Chrollo acariciaba los hilos dorados de su adversaria con su mano a lo que ella descansaba la cabeza recostándola contra el pecho sudoroso de su esposo.

—Hmm, eso estuvo genial... Dos noches seguidas, no te creí capaz.

—¿Ah? ¿Acabas de insinuar que no aguanto más que eso?

—Solo digo la verdad, muy pocas veces eres tú el que da los primeros pasos para esto.

Lo tendría en cuenta, tendrá que arreglar eso en un futuro.

—...Tal vez es porque estaba muy feliz hoy, no lo sé—intenta excusarse.

—Es cierto, estabas más alegre de lo usual aunque esta mañana te veías muy desorientado y confundido, me pregunto por qué será—comentó.

—Quién sabe, pero realmente fue un gran día... Estar con nuestra hija realmente me transmite paz, es un ángel.

Kurapika mueve la cabeza y cierra los ojos.

—Buenas noches, Chrollo, descansa...

—Buenas noches a tí también—luego de un pequeño rato donde el azabache estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos analizando todo lo que había sucedido, cayó ante el sueño, quedando profundamente dormido desconectándose de la realidad.

* * *

El tiempo pasó tan rápido como una ráfaga de viento, no se percató que cuando se había despertado no estaba en aquella habitación durmiendo con la chica de la cadena. Abrió los ojos tan repentinamente, lo único que le confirmó que no fue un sueño fue el sentimiento del papel rozando contra la palma de su mano.

Una mueca de disgusto se dibujó en aquel recién despertado rostro. Si tan solo hubiese tenido el más mínimo conocimiento de que toda su vida dió un vuelco tan grande que terminó teniendo una razón para cambiar notoriamente como persona, hubiese alargado el plazo determinado de tiempo para pasar más momentos con su amorosa, perfecta y nueva familia.

El sentimiento de amargura llegó sin avisar y lo consumió, ahora tenía la información suficiente de lo que pasaría en algunos años, pero eso no fue suficiente...

Kanao... Aquella niña que logró hacerle cambiar de opinión con respecto al mundo en tan poco tiempo vivía de los más feliz, tenía todo lo que necesitaba, una vida bastante contraria a la que su padre vivió a su edad, ella sí disfrutaba de cosas valiosas que se merecía, él jamás fue capaz experimentar o tener nada de eso, no tenía una familia que lo amara además de sus amigos, su única familia. Mientras ella vivía agraciada de lujos y el amor de sus padres. Estaba orgulloso de haberle podido dar todo lo que nunca tuvo.

Según los cálculos, el nacimiento de su hija sería en uno o dos años, esa fue razón suficiente para que un ápice de alegría cruzara por la puerta oscura de su corazón, aunque el tema no era ella. Primero que nada, resultó ser que el bastardo de la cadena era una mujer a como le había especificado meses atrás que no, su duda ahora residía en saber cómo demonios se terminaría enamorando de esa mujer, lo odiaba a muerte y estaba más que justificado, él por su parte no sentía tanto rencor u odio, haber convivido con ella hace unos momentos técnicamente le ablandó el corazón, ahora no la odiaba, le agradaba esa nueva faceta suya donde era tan amorosa, juguetona y agradable, la usuaria de la cadena que conocía en la actualidad a lo mejor no mostraría ninguno de esos sentimientos con él pero tal vez sí con quien sea al que considere cercano. Entonces unas de sus misiones era enamorarla, tenía que admitir que le agarró cierto gusto e interés ahora que conocía la verdad, por lo tanto, caer bajo el hechizo del amor no sería tan difícil para Chrollo.

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios, se reincorporó y sentó sobre la orilla de su cama para quedarse mirando a un punto fijo en el aposento. Su trabajo ahora era decidir si contarle o no a sus amigos, lo más probable era que harían hasta lo imposible por impedir que esa relación surja, los conocía como cada libro el cual ha leído y entendía completamente sus razones para el posible impedimento.

—Supongo que a partir de aquí, dejaré que todo suceda de manera natural—se dijo a sí mismo.

Algo de lo que Chrollo estaba desconcertado, era que los recuerdos que tuvo de lo que presenció en ese viaje serían borrados automáticamente de su mente una vez se cumpla la cantidad de tiempo que él decidió quedarse con el único fin de equilibrar las cosas y evitar que un diminuto daño en el presente afecte lo que se vendrá a continuación.

Así que en resumen, el líder solo tenía un día para contarle las cosas a alguien más antes de que el uso de su habilidad sea nulo durante unos seis largos años.

Si es que acaso llegaba a contárselo a alguien.

**Author's Note:**

> Y bueno, aquí estamos con el tan mencionado one-shot krkr que involucraba una familia aaaaa. Estoy muy feliz, es simplemente mi idea favorita y Dios, de verdad amé todo el empeño y dedicación que le puse a esto, me tomó casi un día completarlo pero estoy a gusta con el resultado waaaa.
> 
> Esta es Kanao, la angelita de Kugogo capaz de ablandar su corazón. úù
> 
> Bueno, al principio pensé hacer esto omegaverse, pero luego se me ocurrió una mejor idea con respecto al género de Kurapika, algo más cómico.  
> La razón por la que Kurapika fingió ser hombre era porque ella pensaba que mostrarse como mujer la haría ver más débil a la vista de los demás, pero ese jueguito acabó cuando llegó su embarazo teniendo que contar la verdad. Digamos que obviamente Chrollo fue el que primero se enteró lolol.
> 
> En fin, espero que les haya gustado, estaré recibiendo sus comentarios sisi. Hasta pronto. 🌸
> 
> Le dedico este fic a @Maria_Freccss por serme de gran ayuda.


End file.
